


all lines do intersect

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: postulate 5: on the side of a third line on which the interior angles are less than right angles, if one exists, two lines will intersectin the geometry of spheres, all lines, which are great circles, intersect twice.a thinker postulated that the fabric of lives is, if at all, only locally planar...





	all lines do intersect

Count Dooku did not realize he was being watched, attending the opera with a woman in Corellian finery. Palpatine for once, had lacked the foresight to realize the Jedi he had corrupted was interested in opera, and had not shared the fact that he had season tickets and could typically be found in his box every Thursday. True, he had seen a number of the operas previously, but his guards found them boring, and this freed him to think, albeit in a chaotic environment. What he had not counted on was being distracted (and oddly so), by the sight of his soon apprentice with a socialite. 

_Doubtless whispering sweet nothings._ he thought, and did not stop his lip curling in derision.

Darth Sidious was indisposed to think kindly on human relationships, and Palpatine, even as he watched operas, regarded most relationships as foolish vulnerabilities built on a foundation of lies. What good did it do to share soft feelings if the slightest transgression, as they generally did, brought violence? And why did women carry on in the biological imperative when the results were so often cruel to them?

Dooku's guest, seen through opera glasses in a lower level side box, wore an elaborate hairpiece, dark blue and glistening, and a gown (short jeweled and slashed sleeves, reaching barely to the knee) of historical mode, very revealing by Naboo standards. Something about her face nagged at the Sith, as if he had seen it before, but he couldn't imagine what would have made a Corellian socialite relevant.

* * *

As for Dooku, he was oddly filled with a frisson of danger. Oh, it did not actually matter whether Jedi had affairs--and he had had others--so long as they did not become too attached. He was used to moving in this sort of social circle. It was the treason and the hint of anarchy that excited his nerves. Miranda Kenobi was a woman of mystery, untitled, and honestly relatively unmoneyed, but with a regal bearing, an air of command, and more interestingly, a fleet of trade ships only slightly more above board than your average less-than-murderous smuggler. 

This was a time for realistic concerns, with the republic grown bloated and decayed, but sharing treason with an additional person was a risk, a major one. (one may keep a secret, two...) Furthermore, he was expecting to be told how they might proceed by the very Chancellor of the Republic and Dooku, relatively a political amateur, could not see links between Palpatine and this Miranda Kenobi, revealed, boding well.

It was not a time for the twinge in his heart that, ironically given the cause for their conspiracy, dared to nearly trust Palpatine, as a friend. So it made more sense to both literally and metaphorically go to bed with someone who appealed to his instincts as a soon-to-be-former Jedi Knight, who could provide a viewpoint outside the ossified corporate and political structure.

* * *

Palpatine, indeed, was annoyed at being distracted, but somehow the thought floated up that half of what he was feeling was jealousy. And jealousy at what? He was a private man who maintained none of the typical relationships, and by his own council, but if somehow his emotions were unreasonably irritated at by Dooku's having a woman when he didn't, well...he could find one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: future chapters of this work are likely to contain content that, while not technically incest, may be disturbing to those sensitive to the topic.


End file.
